Spinnetod
A Spinnetod (SPIN-nuh-tod; Ger. Spinne "spider" + Tod "death") is a spider-like Wesen that first appeared in "Tarantella". They have been called the Black Widows of the Wesen world, and according to Monroe, there aren't many Spinnetods around. Characteristics When they woge, chelicerae emerge from their mouth, their eyes grow black or bright blue, including the sclera and iris, and their hands become gray and wrinkled, as well as clawed. Spinnetods exhibit autotomy; that is, they can "drop" a segment of a limb (such as a finger) and regenerate it within a matter of days. Much like when an actual spider loses a leg, the lost segment of a Spinnetod's limb can still "twitch." They, or at least female Spinnetods, are also extremely agile and fast. They can climb vertically with ease. Females are strong, stronger than both male Spinnetods and humans, and also appear to be as strong as Grimms. They can secrete spider venom from their chelicerae as well, identified by the amino acid latroinsectotoxin. Le retour d'age Female Spinnetods are known to molt their skin every five years from an age presumably as early as 13, a process known as le retour d'age (the return of age). Before molting, they must devour a male's (Wesen or human) insides in order to expand enough to crack their outermost layer of skin. Because Wesen (like humans) have three layers of skin, this molting must occur daily for a period of three days. If molting does not occur, the skin ages quite rapidly. The biological imperative is extremely difficult to resist, and a Spinnetod who manages to resist will be condemned to premature aging.Charlotte, who was able to resist the urges, looked as though she was three times older than her chronological age. There is no evidence that female Spinnetods enjoy killing men (they usually show signs of remorse before and after the kill), yet it is rare that one should be able to resist it. The feeding process involves vomiting a sort of digestive juice into the victims mouth, liquefying their innards, then biting the abdomen of the victim and sucking out the newly digested material (dégueulasse - "disgusting"). This is most commonly done immediately following the seduction of a man. Monroe referred to dégueulasse as "gut butter." Behavior Females are known to kill their mates shortly after copulation. This is evidenced by only one record of Spinnetods in Marie Kessler's library, an account passed along from a Japanese Grimm to another Grimm visiting Singapore. They have an attraction to shiny objects, such as watches, and dislike water. It is not known why Spinnetods are attracted to shiny objects, and even Spinnetods themselves do not understand the attraction. Wieder Spinnetod Some Spinnetods choose not to live this violent lifestyle, and they are known asWieder Spinnetod (pronunciation: VEE-dər SHPIN-nuh-toht, Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod; Germ. wieder "again" + Spinnetod; "again" in this context refers to the concept of being (a) "born again", Germ. wiedergeboren, which is a common metaphor used to describe that someone has become religious and/or changed his/her ways). Wieder Spinnetods don't appear to need the strict regimen of diet, drugs, and exercise other Wesen like Blutbaden require. However, they must refrain from wearing shiny things because Spinnetods are attracted to them, and this encourages the Spinnetod impulses. ("Tarantella") Unfortunately, female Wieder Spinnetods experience the effects of rapid aging since they are unable to molt without consuming human entrails. An example is the Spinnetod known as Charlotte, who's actually 26 years old but appears 70 due to her condition. It's unknown if this aging effect merely results in the appearance of age or if the lifespan of female Wieder Spinnetod's are genuinely limited.